<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not an Ad'ika by For_Smuts_Sake (MightyWolves23)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727060">Not an Ad'ika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/For_Smuts_Sake'>For_Smuts_Sake (MightyWolves23)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shi'ad (Just A Person) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Bounty Hunter Reader (Star Wars), Breeding Kink, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 01, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/For_Smuts_Sake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined up with him on Navarro when it was him against the guild. If that made you a traitor then so be it. No one was going to harm a child on your watch. </p><p>That's when he started with that stupid nickname. Ad'ika. You were not a child and he kept calling you a kid from three to thirteen. At least, you were pretty sure that's what it meant. You spoke Mando'a but not that well. </p><p>Just what did he mean? </p><p>***</p><p>Or... five times Din calls you Ad'ika and you think it's a bad thing and the one time you know it's a good thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shi'ad (Just A Person) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not an Ad'ika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... smut ahoy. Hopefully, my family never sees this. I will never live it down. This is my first time writing smut and I am a virgin of sorts. I have read lots of fics so... let me know how this is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You didn’t know where it came from. Mando’s little nickname for you. No, you knew exactly what he called you and it was insulting. You don’t think Mando knew you could sort of speak Mando’a. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t exactly Mandalorian yourself but you knew parts of the language from a bounty hunter you spent some time with in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This brings you to your predicament now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You met Mando through the guild and when you took his side in the standoff between bounty hunters and him, you followed him right onto his ship and into the life on the run with a kid and his parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few harrowing adventures (AT-ST notwithstanding), Mando finally softened up to you and started with this stupid insulting nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called you ad’ika. Like you were a little child. Ad’ika meant a child between three and thirteen years old. You were pretty sure that’s what it meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the Mando from before you didn’t really touch on the whole terms of endearment/terms for children. That Mando wasn’t really into the whole kids’ thing or romance. Sure he was nice to kids and didn’t hurt them and actually paid attention to them, but having one of his own… not likely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were currently trying to wrestle the child into a new outfit but he stubbornly clung to the gross-looking robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heave and sigh and give up on the fresh shirt and pants you bought him. “At least let me wash them.” You bargained. “Wear these for two hours and I will have your robes clean and ready to go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swear the child was no ordinary baby. It understood way too much for a small infant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It cocked its head to the side and stared at you. It then settled down and let you strip him of the baggy muddy outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly dressed him unaware of the hulking beskar statue standing by the ladder. Years of having little siblings prepared you for expertly wrangling a squirming baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And done. You are free to go womp rat.” You tickle his tummy and the child squeals. He gets up and runs off to investigate some crates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gather the muddy clothes with a grimace. “Kids.” You mutter. You turn to go to the area with the machine and yelped when you caught sight of Mando. “Geez, Mando. Give me a heart attack why don’t you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something in Mando’s tone that made you narrow your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have siblings. It’s not new to me to take care of babies.” You shrug and miss the way Mando clenches his fist in his gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… you’re a bounty hunter.” Mando sounded mystified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And bounty hunters can’t have families? That’s a little assuming of you Mando. Someone needs to put food on the table. All my siblings are mostly adults anyway. Only one is a teenager and I have one of the others with her.” You move to put the child’s clothes in the machine. “You go any laundry that needs to be done? It’s a waste of soap just to wash his outfit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ad’ika. Give me a moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clench your jaw as Mando turns to the captain’s quarters. Did he seriously just call you that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, you know he did it absentmindedly. Like it slipped out unconsciously. That doesn’t mean he still didn’t call you a child. He did and it pissed you off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swayed and hummed a soothing song as the Child blinked up at you. Each time his eyes closed got longer and longer until they finally closed in sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You carefully laid him in the little hammock that Mando had rigged for him. You tuck a blanket around his little body. Space was freezing. The chill echoed deep in your bones. If you were cold then he had to be beyond cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull the thin blanket off the bed below him and carried it to where Mando was cleaning his Amban rifle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sink down on a crate a little ways away from his makeshift table and lean against the hull of the ship. You study his hands as they expertly took apart the components and cleaned each piece with a rag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flush started in your chest as you imagined his fingers elsewhere. Working with the same dedication on the project. Trailing over your thighs to delve deeper into your...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A call of your name have you looking up into the blank T-visor on his helmet. You hummed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look tired, Ad’ika.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There went that fucking nickname that made you want to shoot at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snorted. All traces of desire gone. He saw you as a child based on the nickname he gave you. He would never see you as a woman. Not as long as he kept up with that name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Running after a kid all day would do that to you.” You decided to ignore the name for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stretch your arms over your head, missing the way Mando’s eyes were drawn to the slice of skin showing where your shirt met your pants. His eyes were then dragged up to your heaving chest as you took a deep breath. His hands clenched on the rag and the part of his rifle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lean forward showing a bit more of the skin on the tops of your breasts as you eye up his blaster. “An Amban rifle, yeah? Disintegrating rounds with an impressive range.” You whistle. You go into the logistics and statistics on the rifle. “I wish I had one of those. They are amazing.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando stands up so quickly that you were afraid you said something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Your brow furrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Mando grits out. He motions to the captain’s quarters. “I… I just need something from my room.” Mando hurries off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left his rifle halfway assembled. He didn’t return for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally landed on a new planet. Not Tatooine. Thank the Maker. That place was a dust ball death trap. Being held at gunpoint by some fucking baby hunter was not fun. He hit on you the whole time up until he betrayed you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando got tenser and tenser until you thought he would snap and kill the newbie. He eventually did and you think he had more reason than one to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch the child as he wades through the tall grass. This planet was grassland as far as the eye could see. A stream snaked its way through the middle of the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando had gone to the two a few clicks away. He was looking for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You doubted there was much to be had on this peaceful little planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You follow after the kid watching as he studied the plant life. He waddled between flowers and grass alike until he started pulling on a light purple flower. He managed to get it free and falling on his rump in the same motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple flower was sort of crushed in his three-fingered hand but he stood up and walked over to you. He proudly presented the flower to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s so pretty.” You bend down to examine the petals closer. They almost resembled a star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrust the flower closer and into your face. He made a noise and held it closer to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this for me?” You take the crushed stem from him and smell the flower again. It had a vaguely fruity smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child beamed and began waddling away in his baggy robes you still haven’t managed to get him to give up. Maybe they were a clue about where he came from? You resolved to bring it up to Mando at a later point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You idly tuck the flower behind your ear as the child heads for the stream. “Careful, Little one.” You call out and pick up the child before he can take a header into the water. “We don’t need to get wet today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child whines and makes grabbing fingers at the stream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We are not swimming today.” You scold sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child pouts and points at something. You look closely and see a shiny gray rock. You bend down with the child in your arms and grab the pebble from the water. You bring it up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted?” You hand the rock to the child. He studied it carefully before wiggling to be set down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting as you lowered the kid to the grassy ground. He takes off towards a figure in the distance. You were about to pull your blaster but saw the glint of the sun on beskar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You holster the weapon and slowly walk over to the duo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando was talking with the kid. “Is this for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child shoves the rock you just rescued from drowning at the Mandalorian and babbles energetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian hums in acknowledgment and speaks back to the kid. “And what did you do today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something deep in you clenches and you press your thighs together. Mando was hot on a bad day, adding in him acting all fatherly towards a kid and you were about to combust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ad’ika?” Mando’s voice is low and at first, you thought he was talking to the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you look over at them, you see his visor pointed towards you. “Ad’ika? What’s for dinner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a bucket of cold water was washing over you. “I’ll figure out something. I’m not a nanny and a cook you know Mando. I can fight too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spun around and marched back to the ship missing Mando’s hot gaze over your form and his low growled, “I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night you writhe in your bed, muffling your noises in your wrist as you cum to the thought of Mando filling you with his cock and something even better in hopes of something wonderful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wonder where that thought came from. Wanting to have a kid with Mando. And you knew it was from the way he interacted with the little green gremlin in your possession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Maybe you had a little bit of a breeding kink in you. To be round with his baby and showing the life you can make. Maker, it was enough to get you going again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeeze your thighs together. Despite you already cumming once you felt like you could orgasm again just from thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even know his name for kriff’s sake! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes determined to ignore the feelings of warmth in your belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swore you would not be like your mother and you weren’t going to start now. No matter how attractive he looked with the baby on his hip and interacting so well with him. He would make a great dad… no!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You roll over and try to sleep. You are haunted in your dreams of a silver helmet and silver beskar, the owner filling you full of cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are edgy the next morning. Your dreams were great and you didn’t want to wake up but a little green somebody sat on your chest and demanded to be fed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So you got up and groggily fixed him some breakfast and some much-needed caff for yourself. You gulped down the still hot drink as the child sat on your hip eating some rehydrated Nuna eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando came down the ladder shortly after you made the pot of caff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt hot as your dreams returned to you. You ignore him and set about making him some caff and eggs. You set the cup and the plate on the table next to him. “The kid and I will be in the cockpit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You head for the ladder but a bare hand catches your wrist and you freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Have I done something wrong, ad’ika?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lose all sense of speech thoughts as his calloused finger strokes over your pulse point and presses firmly on the spot where he could feel your heart racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart rate is too high. Are you okay, Ad’ika?” His visor bores into you and you can feel his stare through the dark helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” You pull against his grip and Mando reluctantly lets you go. “Eat your food before it goes cold.” You march for the ladder with your cheeks ablaze and your wrist tingling from his gentle grip on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he used that stupid nickname doesn’t hit you until much later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slump tiredly against the hull of the ship as Mando flies away from the horrible place. The child was clutched to your chest and you hold him desperately for both of your comforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost killed. Your child was almost killed by that stupid fucking droid that bashed your ship and nearly wrecked her when he flew it. If it wasn’t for Mando’s quick thinking and blaster drawing skills, all of you would have been lost today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando would have been stuck in prison, you would have been killed and the child would have been all alone as he too would have died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sniff and rock the sleeping baby against your chest. “It’s alright, Little one. We’re safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ad’ika?” Mando stepped closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw on the bantha’s back. You stand up and carefully put the sleeping kid in his hammock. You tuck a blanket around him before turning and facing the Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ad’ika is everything-” Mando began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” You speak as loudly as you dare. “I can deal with a lot of things Mando. Getting shot at? Fine. All in a day’s work, right? Getting betrayed? Eh. It happens. But being choked near to death and having my kid almost die and you calling me that stupid nickname! I’m not a child! You don’t need to call me one. I am twenty-five standard years old. Not a kid between three and thirteen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando flinches as you start your rant before standing still when you finish. “You know Mando’a?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elek di’kut.” You spat. “I’ve known it all along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando’s hands flex. “And how did you learn my language. You are not Mandalorian.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worked with a Mandalorian bounty hunter back in the day. He helped me get into the guild and I spent a few years with him before striking out on my own. That’s not important now. I am not a child!” You waved a finger at him. “And if you think I’m a child I’m…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando snorted a laugh. “Ad’ika, you don’t know my language if you think that’s what I’m calling you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scowl at him. “Then what are you calling me?” You step closer until you are chest to chest with him. Your breasts were heaving from your rant and your eyes were snapping fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ad’ika means Little One.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck! Mando’s voice was so sexy like that all deep and smooth full of rich dark promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are not a child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You subtly try to press your thighs together against the ache welling up. You weren’t that subtle you guess because the Mandalorian’s helmet drops to watch your legs squeeze together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that turn you on?” He cocked his helmet to the side. “Hearing my voice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shiver as he takes a step forward, pushing you back until you hit a wall. You dart a glance over to see the child sleeping soundly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando hits a button and the cubby where the child is closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes one more step putting you flush with cold beskar’gam. You could feel something equally as hard against your lower stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you what makes me want to put you over the nearest surface and fuck you senseless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando’s words made you shudder and your pussy walls clench on nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you talk about blasters and actually know what you are talking about.” Mando leans closer until all you can feel is his weight on you. “When you were talking about my rifle I had to leave. I had to go to my rooms and fuck my fist, imagining it was you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando gave a slow grind of his hips against yours. You gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you pleasure yourself at night. You’re not very quiet, Ad’ika. Sound carries well on my ship. I can hear you, all those pretty noises.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando keeps bucking and grinding his erection into you. You can’t help but press back, trying to relieve the ache in your core. Mando sucks in a breath when you do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when you treat the child like your own. Seeing you with him when you are playing, feeding him, making sure he’s okay… Fuck! It makes me want to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimper. “Mando, Please. I need you.” You grind desperately against his hips pressed to yours. The ache was too much! You needed to be filled. Now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando lets out a soft curse. “Not here. The child.” He gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leads you up the ladder to the Captain’s quarters behind the cockpit. When you enter the room you don’t have time to look around. Mando pulls at your pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clothes off.” He orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shudder and quickly strip off your pants, shirt, vest, and underthings. Your blaster you set on the table beside the bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn around only to see the most beautiful sight in the galaxy. Forget hyperspace and all those other planets. This… this was the most beautiful work the galaxy could ever produce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tanned and slightly bulky with muscle. Carrying around thirty pounds of beskar would do that to someone you guessed. He wasn’t perfect. Scars littered his form from various places where his armor didn’t cover. You wanted to kiss each one and worship the man who bore those scars. He had dark hair leading down to an impressive length that curved up to his stomach. The head was red and weeping pre-cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you watched a tanned hand dropped down and gripped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the bed Ad’ika.” He still wore his helmet so the vocoder made it deeper than it probably was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was bossy in the bedroom. You noted. Seemed that fact carried into all aspects of his life. Except with the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat bloomed across your face and chest as you sat on his bed. “Like this?” You teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando growled and lunged at you. He hoisted you further up his bed until your hair was sprawled across his pillows. You were engulfed in his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid on top of you, caging you in between his arms. “Stay here.” Mando touched his helmet to your head before pulling back to sit on his knees next to your legs. “Spread them.” He tapped your hip twice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy.” You mutter. “You spread your legs so he can see your dripping pussy. Your slick was smeared down your thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ad’ika. Bid mesh’la.” His fingers swiped across your folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You buck your hips as the ache intensified. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, ad’ika?” Mando lifts his helmet just enough to suck his fingers into his mouth really fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare at the chin and lips of the Mandalorian before you. His helmet slides back down and his fingers return to teasing your core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, what, ad’ika?” He repeats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please touch me.” You whine when his finger goes up and trace around your clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am touching you.” Mando goes back down to gather more of your wetness on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking put your fingers in my pussy and fuck me with them until I come, bastard.” You snarl when he takes his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wail when he comes back and shoves two deep into you without warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, Ad’ika?” He brutally pushes them in and out of you, stoking the fire in your middle higher and higher. “Me to fuck you with my fingers? Is that all you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat coils tighter and tighter in your belly. He crooks his fingers, hits a spot inside of you, and you shatter around him. You scream his nickname as you soar higher than you have ever been. You come back down to him just holding his fingers deep in your cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” His voice is full of concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squirm against him as the fire only seemed to have abated for half a minute. “I’m good. More please more.” You reach for his length but his hands catch yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Mesh’la?” His hands stroke your pulse point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It brings back the dreams from that night a few weeks ago. You turn your face away in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t.” A hand grabs your chin and pulls your face to meet his visor. “What do you want Ad’ika?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That nickname you thought so stupid broke you. “You know how you said it turns you on seeing me with the child… well it might work both ways and it might make me want to have more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando goes stock still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando?” You look back at him to see him palming his erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low groan reaches your ears. “That’s what you want? Me to fuck a baby in you? You to be r-round a-and swollen w-with my-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando pushed you back on the bed and lines himself up at your core. “Hold on to me, Mesh’la.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drives into you in one hard thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasp and dig your nails into his shoulders. He starts fucking you hard. He uses thrusts that go almost all the way out before slamming back into you with a wet smacking sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s muttering words against your neck that his vocoder barely picks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat coils inside you again. You clench down and moan as he hits another spot that makes you see stars. “Mando, I’m going to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Mando snarls. He pulls out and flips you over on your hands and knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clench around nothing for a second before he’s back inside you. The bam bam bam of his bed against the hull starts up again and wet squelching sounds reach your ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You should be embarrassed about how wet you are but all you can focus on is the feeling of him stretching you and the heat coiling in your belly. Then his words reach your ears and you nearly come undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to look so beautiful, full of my cum and my baby. Going to make you give you lots of verd’ika.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks heat. “Mando, please. I need to come.” You beg. “Let me come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand snakes down underneath you and he rubs harshly at your clit. “Then come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shatter again reaching new heights. You vision whites out and you clench hard around him. You shout his name again and you vaguely hear him curse and follow you into bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You come back this time to a heavy solid weight along your back. His cold helmet is pressed against your spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando.” You wiggle trying to dislodge him. “You’re heavy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear him mumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name.” He pulls up off of you. He pulls out and rolls to the side. His fingers trace lines across your back. “Din.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din.” You repeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t use it anywhere else but this ship. Not even around the kid.” Mando… no Din, knocks his helmet to your temple gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach out and trace the scars on his arms. “Is that a Mandalorian thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is what a Mandalorian thing?” Din sounds sleepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touching your helmet to my head. You have done it twice.” You move your hand to the scars on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s… I might not be able to take my helmet off in front of you.” Din lifts his head for a moment. “But this…” He gently lays his helmet against your temple. “Is how we show affection. It can mean anything from an affectionate action to a child or a kiss between partners.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean for you?” You look over at the Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want.” Din shrugs and lets his head fall to the mattress with a thump. He yawns and it crackles through his vocoder. “Get some sleep, Ad’ika. We have a few hours before our next destination.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Maybe being called Ad’ika is not such a bad thing as you thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>